


在他的庭院

by cavolo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavolo/pseuds/cavolo
Summary: 光一直记得，他有件事情，很想告诉古·拉哈·提亚。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Kudos: 7





	1. 时

**Author's Note:**

> 手好得七七八八。复健一下。  
Warning：我流公式dk光/小红猫。

“回到原初世界”对现在的光而言，早已不如他初至第一世界时有吸引力。尤其是站在希尔科斯塔里，站在水晶公的身边。  
水晶公脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，做出一个“请”的手势；眼神里则充满了复杂的情绪：有无奈，有痛楚，有欣慰，或许还有别的更多的东西……  
摆出这副表情，害得我不好离开啊，光腹腓着，嘴上却说出温柔的话：“我去去就回。”  
水晶公显然没有料到，眨了眨眼睛，愣愣地点头，说：“你回来后，我会率先通知你的同伴们。”  
光无语。  
水晶公见他默不作声地盯着自己，开始感到不自在，轻咳一声，“你不走吗？那边不是有人在等你吗？”  
光叹了一口气，在水晶公不自觉的百感交织的视线中，迈入了那个形似镜子的魔器中。

他又一次在时空的缝隙里见到了那些充满回忆的水晶：蛮神讨伐、乌尔达哈的庆功宴、朝他微笑的奥尔什方、变身希瓦的伊塞勒、基拉巴尼亚的战火、多玛的细雨……  
这一次，他能够看得更加清晰了。他伸出左手，随机捞来一块水晶，上面映出原初世界的诺亚调查团的日常。  
那时，从萨雷安来的猫魅族贤人还拥有一双异色的瞳孔，丰富的小表情和偶尔任性的言行，无不彰显着年轻的朝气……

一阵眩晕后，光发现自己躺在峡谷中。  
原初世界的天空依旧那么美丽，尽管现在天气是多云。  
他还没忘记自己身负的任务：回到石之家，向接待员小姐塔塔露汇报冒险的情况，并且询问前线和帝国的情况。  
一开始，光只是慢慢地向丧灵钟走去。突然，他被地上的小石子绊了一下，踉跄之余，他扭过头去，高耸的水晶塔映入眼帘。  
他记起了水晶公曾经说过的、关于第一世界和原初世界的时间流速的差距。  
这下子，他可不敢赏景那般漫步了，他开始跑起来，越跑越快——那个人已经等了他几十年了，他不忍心再让他等下去。

“哇哇哇哇！光？！真的是你吗？！”塔塔露惊得跳了几下，“太好了……你平安无事！而且你怎么回来得这么快呀？！”  
“你希望我晚一些吗？”光无奈地笑道。  
听说同盟军和帝国军正在胶着，光松了一口气。至与塔塔露口中那位神秘的“能够对付黑玫瑰”的“非常强大的帮手”，确实勾起了他的好奇心。到底是谁呢？  
“总而言之！这次也辛苦啦！这是奖励哦！”塔塔露递过一个盒子。  
“这是什么？”光边嘟囔边拆开包装。

这份精心准备的礼物让他愣住了。  
“这是——”他颤抖着双手，拿起礼物盒里的魔法人偶。  
塔塔露骄傲地拍了拍胸脯，说：“这是为了筹集希尔科斯峡谷探索的费用而制作的！原型是圣寇伊纳克财团的拉姆布鲁斯先生提过的北洋的贤人哦！据说和可露儿小姐一样、来自巴尔德西昂委员会呢！”

十二神啊这是古·拉哈·提亚吧我认识他本人甚至刚刚才道别等等马上就回去见他但这个魔法人偶是怎么回事我去拯救第一世界的那段时间里你们就做了这个而已吗？  
有一说一，确实，人偶很可爱——让他想起了那段被拉姆布鲁斯拜托去寻找不知溜到何处偷懒的贤人的日子。其实，只要走出鲁加族的视线范围，古·拉哈·提亚就会魔法般出现到他面前，撇撇嘴，或者说些抱怨的话。  
真是怀念……  
于是光心怀感恩地收下了这份礼物。

塔塔露需要时间去联络那位强力的帮手。他等了一会儿，转身进了房间，看望同伴们失去灵魂的身体。  
这种感觉很奇怪：他明明前不久还跟他们说过话。  
光摇了摇头，离开过分安静的石之家，到第七天堂喝一杯，听异国的诗人弹拨竖琴，用浑厚的嗓音吟唱英雄在前线对阵帝国皇太子的壮举。  
提到这件事，就不得不记起自己还欠着埃斯蒂尼安一个人情。

光背着漆黑的双手大剑，百无聊赖地在丧灵钟打转。  
他已经很久没有见过多玛的朋友们了，特别是宝山他们回归祖国后，丧灵钟就再看不到忍者们活跃在开拓团的身姿。  
不对……按照原初世界的时间，他可能离开并没有多久。

光灵机一动，把棋盘翻转过来……他在那边多呆一阵，原初世界的时间也不会流动太多。  
他果断返回石之家，让里奥尔转告塔塔露，有新的消息就通知他的雇员。他相信他美丽又可爱的小树枝菲奥愿意替他传达口信的。  
然后，这位冒险者露出即将施加恶作剧那般的调皮坏笑，飞奔进希尔科斯峡谷，启动了那个神秘的传送装置。

莱楠汇报完工作后，观星室里剩下水晶公一个人。  
他站在平时的位置上，低着头，左手微微握拳，抵着下唇，摆出沉思的样子。只有他自己才知道，他并没有思考什么了不起的事情，比如水晶都的建设，世界的复原……他只是纯粹在想象，回到原初世界的英雄大人，此时此刻在做些什么？  
是回到他曾经说过的位于格里达尼亚的公寓里享受休息的时光？是忙不迭地帮助有需要的路人？还是开启全新的冒险之旅？  
无论如何，他都祈愿那颗明星能够一直闪耀下去……哪怕他难以再亲自目睹它的光芒……

“哟。”  
熟悉的声音从背后响起，水晶公猛地转过身，脑海中思念的身影同时出现在了眼前。  
“你？！你不是回到原初世界了吗？！难道我的传送术又——”  
“没有失败，你做得很好，”英雄扬起一个懒散的笑容，“我又回来啦，古·拉哈·提亚。”


	2. 昔

听到光唤他本来的名字，水晶公顿时不知所措，莫名心虚地避开了英雄审视的眼神。  
作为“古·拉哈·提亚”的部分在欢呼雀跃，尾巴高兴地左右摆动，就差高声应道：“嗯，我在的，光！”  
而作为“水晶公”的部分却愿意继续装傻下去，“没听过的名字呢。那是你的朋友吗？”  
时至今日，他仍然处理不好两者的矛盾。无论哪个他，都是真实存在过的，他不会欺骗自己。  
他再次直视面前的英雄，对上光眸中的笑意，才恍然大悟，这个男人只是好奇他会有什么样的反应，并不是要割裂开“古·拉哈·提亚”和“水晶公”。  
他不由得忆起，光在踏入水晶都的那一天便敏锐地察觉了他的真实身份，在他否认后也没有再纠缠下去，并且给予他百分百的信任，总是安慰大家“我很好别担心”，又默默独自承受责任和痛苦，到最后也是义无反顾地出手拯救了这个世界……  
这个人啊，他心目中永远的英雄，总是这么强大、温柔。

水晶公摇了摇头，从回忆中跳出来。“别看样貌没有太大变化，但我也算是个老人了，”他抬起水晶化的右手，“作为水晶公而生活的漫长的时间，绝对不是虚假的。”  
光轻微低头，过长的刘海遮住了他的蓝眸，让水晶公一时之间读不出他的情绪。  
“只是……像这样，你跟以前一样称呼我的时候，我感觉自己变回了过去‘我’，作为‘诺亚’的一员，和大家一起，为了探求这座塔的真相而四处奔走。”  
提及往事，光的嘴角抑制不住上扬，显得既念旧又伤感。  
“那时，我已经知道你是一个很厉害的人了……提坦、赞德、甚至暗黑之云，都能一一战胜，”那时，他的英雄还留着短短的头发，总是很容易被逗得开怀大笑，更多的记忆则是他手持锋利的大斧勇敢的身影，“只不过，这次你变得更加帅气了！你和爱梅特赛尔克战斗的时候，我稍微有点看呆了。”  
光害羞地哈哈两声，终于仰起头，沧桑的脸上咧开苦涩的笑，说：“需要你穿越世界和时间来拯救我，我想，我还远远不够厉害。”  
一股阴森的黑色气息从光的身上涌出，很快又被抑制住。

“不说那些过去式了，给你看个好玩的东西。”  
光唤出了塔塔露给的魔法人偶。  
水晶公明显怔住，连耳朵都不抖一下，整个人名副其实的冻结了。  
过了一会，他面上保持着镇定的表情，语气里却是藏不住的慌张与难以置信：  
“……等等、等一下。这个魔法人偶到底……怎么会……”  
光翘着双手，如天空般湛蓝的眼睛饶有趣味地在本尊和魔法人偶之间来回切换。  
“这是谁弄的？”  
“我们的塔塔露小姐。怎么样？很精致吧。”  
人偶保留了他接受乌内和多加的血之前的模样，甚至还会做出克制“红血魔眼”带来的痛觉的动作。 “这不是制作工艺的问题……不、不对啊，我和她没见过面啊……”  
水晶公微微低下头作出思考状，并用起了排除法。  
“是可露儿吗？”  
“西德？应该不会……尼禄？”  
“……”光忍不住插嘴：“我觉得斯卡艾瓦先生更有可能做出‘热气腾腾水壶’的魔法人偶。”  
“‘热气腾腾水壶’？那是什么？”  
水晶公想了想，忽然瞪大眼睛。  
“啊，难道说……”  
这次会命中吗？  
“对了，一定是那个家伙吧，拉姆布鲁斯！”  
“那个家伙是觉得，如果这个魔法人偶能够保留下来，当我在未来醒来时，怀着难以言喻的心情捡到它，会是一件很有意思的事情吧！！”水晶公愤愤道。  
光不禁大笑起来，借助扶额的动作偷偷用指腹抹去眼角溢出的泪水。  
见状，水晶公也无奈地耸耸肩，“算了，我已经知道他想表达的意思了。”


End file.
